


Finally Safe To Fall

by Zhalia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Ficlet, Finally // Beautiful Stranger, Fluff, Halsey - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics, growing relationship, manic the album, soft fic, soft grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: this is what you get when your favorite artist releases a new song at the same time as you reading a couple of good fanfics. i had the boys in my head when i heard Finally // Beautiful Stranger for the first time. so, here's a crossover.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 19





	Finally Safe To Fall

It was a very hard realisation for Ryan Steven Bergara. It had taken him years and several girlfriends to realise that the one he’s actually been looking for, had been beside him all this time. The eyes, so brown as cinnamon, dark leather and ancient clocks. The realisation alone didn’t mean much, okay so he might have a slightly growing crush he’s gonna have to deal with. Nothing he hasn’t done before. The problem was, Ryan didn’t feel safe enough to let himself go. He’s been hurt too much in the past and there was no way in_ hell_ he was letting anyone too close to himself before being sure that there was absolutely nothing to fear.

Shane had sent him a message that day, to ask if he’d like to meet up. Eagerly, Ryan had responded within the minute he received it. _You can come to mine, but both my roommates are home._  
He continued to explain that he knew a bar where they would leave the two boys alone.   
Here, they talked and talked for hours. While enjoying what Ryan dares to call ‘the best milkshakes in town’, they discussed all kinds of topics. There was food, loved ones, fears, dreams and ambitions. Small talk and deep conversations switched each other off casually, creating perfect balance. Ryan had felt his eyes lingering longer at every single feature of Shane’s face, whenever he could. The eyes, the little wrinkles that form around it when he smiles, the bridge of his nose on which his transparent glasses rest, the corners of his small mouth, the way he has a tendency of scratching his cheekbone when he laughs. everything. Ryan drowned in the information but felt like he was comfortable in the waters.  
After a while, the owner of the speakeasy had come to the boys informing them about the closing hours. And only then, Ryan realised that all the sounds around him had faded into one color that he didn’t pay attention to. His focus was the man before him, wondering if he’d have the patience to take it slow.

A couple of days later, both the boys were found at Ryan’s place. The bass of his speakers was blasting through the small room. Singing along to several classics and dancing to the beats. He was throwing fists, a big smile inhabiting on his face while he chuckled. _I’m only playing boy_. Shane’s laughter filled the room and Ryan felt a sting in his chest, _the truth is this, I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss. _He fell dramatically into Shane’s arms,_ I’m terrified, but I can’t resist._

It’s been several weeks and Ryan was cuddled up against Shane’s side with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap, humming to nothingness with his eyes fixated on a movie playing. He felt more protected than ever before, in the arms of this beautiful stranger. He knew, that beautiful strangers only came along, to do him wrong. But with this particular, beautiful stranger, he felt that maybe, just maybe, he’d be safe to fall.

It’s been a year, Ryan had grabbed Shane’s hand and ran toward the car. They were casually singing Christmas songs and dramatically playing air instruments. Shane as a guitarist, Ryan as the drummer. They were happy, free. No obligations, no people around them and overall, no worries. Shane was hovering over Ryan, leaning on the car and pressing Ryan between him and the car. His mouth was hot against Ryans, who had forgotten all about the fact that it was cold outside, and was ready to throw away his beanie and shawl at any moment. His body felt heated from the inside, Shane’s warmth reaching to his core. He was stuck between Ryan’s teeth just like a candy bar. He moved back slightly, giving the shorter guy the opportunity to admire Shane’s pure face. Maybe it would go too far, but Ryan had to admit he’d never seen a purer face in his life. In this moment, Shane was so full of joy, it magically curled Ryan’s lips into a smile. 

Whenever Ryan would tend to go too far in his enthusiasm, Shane was there to stop him in his tracks and put him right in his place. The limits created a diversion within Ryan. On one hand, he loved the structure and the safety it brought him. On the other hand, he loved to try and see how far he could go, teasing Shane without bounds. A little halo was replaced by the tail of the devil. However, Shane always had a way of silencing Ryan. Whether that was with words or with actions. Some words from Shane, uttered in a very specific way, could kill Ryan right there on the spot. But the touches were worse. His entire nervous system would fail to continue his tracks, freeze in the moment until there was more taunting that would require Ryan to respond again. There was an even worse, mischievous smile mirrored by Shane, who thoroughly enjoyed teasing Ryan. You wanna play?

Ryan _used to think that loving meant a painful chase_, but here he was, laying next to his soulmate. He was naked under the covers and awakened by the bright light from outside and the softly chiming of birds and other animals that sounded through the opening of the window. His fingers were softly and slowly tracing the outlines of Shane’s face. The man was still vast asleep, snoring slightly. Ryan’s face was relaxed, as was the rest of his entire body. There were no obligations for the rest of the day, and he planned on staying in this bed for as long as he could stall it for. Shane was right here, and Ryan thinks it’s safe to assume that he’ll stay.   
With him.

Years later, the boys were inseparable. The autumn leaves were falling down from the trees they used to cling to. Ryan felt himself drowning all of his thoughts out with the soft ambiance of leaves falling and bushes rustling. His fingers entangled with Shane’s while he looked back at the past few years. There have been the most wonderful moments of his life. Experiencing a whole new side of him to which Shane had dared to open the door. When he was with him, everything around him seemed so irrelevant. All he needed was Shane Alexander Madej. His tower of strength at Ryan’s weakest moments. His Beautiful Stranger.

_❝Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know_  
_That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong_  
_And I hope, beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms_  
_And I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe_  
_For me to fall❞_

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, but i'm slightly back with writing! yay!  
also, thoughts on Manic so far?


End file.
